E2M9: The Glacier (Heretic)
E2M9: The Glacier is the secret map in Hell's Maw episode of Heretic, and can be accessed from E2M4. thumb|right|256px|Map of E2M9 Walkthrough Head down the stairs taking out beasties. You can detonate the spores to help you but be careful. To the left and right of the stained glass windows are crevices that lead to the next part of the level. Note: the spores here constantly regenerate. It's probably best to start on the east side. Take out all the gargoyles and get the secret before heading up the glacier. Secret 1: Approaching any of the stained glass windows will open them revealing a room containing sorcerers. Get the tome of power and the torch. Head up the glacier. From here you can get back to the upper level via the ledges or the teleporter. When you grab the yellow key, passages east and west of secret 1 will open. Head for the openings north of the glacier. Take out the undead warrior then press the switch in the southeast corner. A floor section will lower in the northwest corner. Take out the weredragons then go through the teleporter, which will teleport you to secret 2, consisting of the isolated pentagonal room in the far north of the map. Secret 2: Get the wings of wrath and the tome of power here. Leave the room by taking the teleporter. This takes you back to the upper level near the windows. Secret 3: A wall is open at the back of the southwest alcove (with the shadowsphere). Take out the sorcerer and get the bag of holding. You now have the yellow key but don't use it yet. Go back to the glacier and use the wings of wrath to reach the window ledge with the inferno orb. Secret 4: The window will lower. Take out the sorcerer or Iron Lich if you are playing on a higher difficulty level. Now head for the yellow door. This area is full of weredragons. The green key is in the middle room to the west. When you grab it, a wall section will open containing... more weredragons! At the north end of the room is a barred cell with a sorcerer. Take him out (there's no way in from here). Get the time bombs and the chaos device then head for the green door. Go through the door and head south. Take out any gargoyles that may come at you from the room to the east, but don't go down there yet. When you round the bend and head north, a wall section will open containing an iron lich. Take him out. Secret 5: Just as you step up onto the black tile floor there's a wall section to the left with a misaligned texture. 'Use' the wall and get the ring of invincibility. To the left of the room with the lich is an alcove with an enchanted shield. At the back of the area with the lich is an ethereal undead warrior and a mystic urn. Secret 6: In the northeast corner is a wall section with a misaligned texture. Step up to the wall section to open it. Destroy the spores and get the hellstaff. Now head back to that big room to the east in the green door area. Go down the stairs and take out all the sorcerers you can through the upper barred windows to the east and the cell behind the blue key. Before going any further, head for the black iron pillar at the northwest corner of the lava pool. 'Use' the wall section between the two skull torches to reveal a teleporter. Secret 7: Go through the teleporter. You are teleported to a room with two hidden doors behind some skeletal motives. To open the first door turn around and 'use' the wall section behind you. Get the phoenix rod. If you go through the second door with the skeletal motif you'll end up back in the southeast corner of the glacier room. Instead, go back through the teleporter. You're now inside the other iron pillar in the southwest corner of the large room in the green door area. 'Use' the wall section ahead to get out. Get the blue key and head for the blue door. Take out the sorcerers and press the switch. Take out the sorcerer in the room to the left. Note: the door is on a timer. If it closes you'll have to press the switch again. Stepping inside will cause a wall section across from the blue door to open. You are now presented with three teleporters. The one in the small room will end the level so don't use it yet. Go through the southeast teleporter. This will lead to the upper barred cell in the lava pool room. Secret 8: Drop down to trigger the secret and get the mystic urn. Press the switch. This will lower the cell floors. Ride the north one up and go through the teleporter. This takes you back to the two teleporters. Go through the southwest one. Secret 9: You're now in the cell in the weredragon area. Get the map scroll and teleport back. Go back into the small room and exit the level. This will take you to E2M5 - the Catacombs. Screenshots image:Heretic-e2m9-hall.png|The hall Image:DOOM0007.png|The Yellow Key is nearby. Image:DOOM0008.png|Weredragons roam this area. image:Heretic-e2m9-lava.png|Lava pool Glacier (Heretic)